Cato & Clove
by GlimmerFairy
Summary: Clove & Cato have been best friends their entire lives, now they both have to fight to the death in the hunger games and try not to show there true feelings for each other. ***DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ/SEEN THE HUNGER GAMES CONTAINS SOME CATCHING FIRE SPOILERS***
1. The Beginning

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor," said our representive from the capitol, Priscilla. She had a new wig every year, this year it was a seaweed color green afro with sea blue dyed skin to match. One of the girls stated it made her look like a creepy mermaid.  
Yes it was that time of year again, sure my district had the best chance of winning but believe it or not District 2 hasn't won a game in years. Apparently the special training given at the academy wasn't that useful afterall. I scanned those standing around me, I noticed my little 12 year old sister Jewels standing nervously. I gave her a sympathy smile, if her name was reaped I'd volunteer. That was the agreement I made with my parents, but my childhood best friend Cato refused. He said if I volunteered he'd volunteer.  
Then Priscilla interrupted my thoughts, "Now! Ladies first," she walked toward the huge crystal bowl that was half empty. My district doesn't normally need to volunteer for the games since we don't need the Tessera, but some do for the heck of it.  
"Clove Fuhrman," I was in utter shock. I walked over with confidence but slowly, waiting for one of the graduates from the academy to volunteer. Nobody did. So I had the peacekeeper help me up the metal stage and I looked over the crowd with a smirk on my face, but in reality I wanted to breakdown. I saw my little sister who was sobbing, my parents who were squeezing each others hands, and Cato. Who wasn't looking at me.  
"Tribute Girl!" Perscilla grabbed my hand and raised it up then dropped it and shoved me to the side. "Now, the boys." She dug her hand in their bowl and pulled out a name and cleared her throat. "Thom Holder." I remembered the boy, he was my neighbor, and my little sister had a huge crush on him. He was only 12 just like her.  
Then suddenly Cato shoves the boy and lunges forward, "I volunteer as tribute!" I heard a few boys clap and whistle but I stood there frozen.  
Perscilla smiled at me, "Oh goodie a volunteer! Step right on up dear!" Cato walked up with confidence, I couldn't tell if he did it for me or just because. He once told me someday he'd just volunteer to make a statement. I never understood what he meant by that, so I never really thought twice about it.  
"Tribute boy!" Before Perscilla could grab Cato's hand he pulled away and I noticed her blushing under her dyed face. "Well shake hands you two," I hed out my hand but Cato harshly walked into the Justice Building where the train would be waiting for us.  
Me and Perscilla walked in after him, "Would it kill you to be polite? You just humiliated all of us in front of not only your district, but all of Panam!"  
Cato let out a laugh and looked at her, I could tell he was angry, "I don't need a lecture lady, okay?"  
Once we were all on the train, our mentors, Lyme, Brutus, and Enobaria entered. They were each past victors, and were supposed to guide us and give us tips on how to win the games.  
They sat down across from us without saying a word, until finally Brutus spoke, "So we saw your reaping tapes."  
"They have them aired already?" I asked.  
Enobaria sighed, "Kid those things are live. And let me tell you two something you both are the most arrogant and cockiest group I have worked with. You know those are the first impressions sponsors get of you, and if they don't like what they see good luck surviving."  
I clenched my fist and then Lyme spoke, "Let's watch the other reaping tapes, you'll need to know your competitors."  
I didn't care for any of them, to me they were far from competition, until I saw that one girl from district 12. How she was so ready to volunteer for her little sister, just like I was. Cato was staring at the screen and I clenches the sofa and stood up.  
Enobaria then tried stopping me, "Hey where are you going, we have to discuss strategies."  
"We can do that after we got off the train," I wanted to get away from them all and just be alone.  
Then the trained stopped and Brutus chuckled, "Well its time."  
Priscilla rushed over to us in her 10 inch heels, "Smile, wave and-"  
Enobaria interrupted, "Just look straight ahead like your above them. Don't even glance at the other tributes."  
Lyme rolled her eyes, "They already think that don't worry."  
Cato began walking and I speed walked after him, "We need to walk together," I said.  
"Okay then keep up," He rudely suggested.  
I sighed at the district 12 tributes whose names I didn't bother to remember and smirked. Their mentor looked drunk, there was no way they could win. I knew one thing though, that girl is my target.  
Then me and Cato entered our designated prep room to prepare to get on the chariots and make our second impressions to our future sponsors.

"Darling!" Squealed one member of my prep team, "Aren't you just the cutest little thing?" Then another member rolled his eyes, "Yes but look at her! It looks like she just rolled out of bed." They both chuckled.

"Maybe because I did?" I said annoyingly, honestly they try waking up early to receive a death sentence.

"Well in that case let's get started by hosing you down, put this on please." Said someone I didn't notice, he tossed me something that looked like a hospital gown, and I wouldn't be surprised if it was. I waited for at least the two men to leave the room but they didn't so I closed the curtain to separate us and began to undress. Then I reopened the curtain and they began the cleansing process.

"Ugh, you're a hair beast! Honestly do you ever shave?" I rolled my eyes then winced when he ripped off the waxing tape.

"She's ready!" Called the woman and my stylist entered.

My stylist was a tall, middle aged, slender woman with purple contacts and purple skin to match. Her hair was a neon pink and she smelled like wood dust and roses. I didn't recognize her but she must have been well-known around the Capitol, since I heard several squealing young girls banging on the door begging for an autograph from her and peacekeepers demanding to know how they got in here.

"Where is she?" She said looking around, she had the usual Capitol accent that most girls envied. I found out disgusting and probably fake.

"Right here?" I said, either she was rude or blind.

"Oh...sorry darling it's just your so...young. Hi I am Starletta Jones, your stylist." She held out her hand to shake but then quickly took it back, "Well lets begin making you the Capitol Darling! I have designed the most adorable outfit for you and your district partner!" She then clapped her hands and my prep team held up a viking outfit.

Your kidding me.


	2. Show Time

After the chariot race Starletta was telling us how fabulous we looked and how all eyes were on us and only us, which I knew was a joke because all eyes were on those district 12 losers. I looked at Cato and noticed him scowling at them, I nudged Cato.  
"Come on, don't waste your time on them." Without looking at me he nodded.  
We then headed to the elevator silently, until Priscilla broke the silence. "So we will be on the 2nd floor since were district 2, go wash up for dinner you two!"  
Lyme, Brutus and Enorbia were talking about something on the coaches so I walked over. "Hi," I said awkwardly. Why was I feeling intimidated by them?  
They all looked up and Enorbia made room on the coach, "Oh hi take a seat." I said down next to her.  
"We were just discussing the strategies we wanted to tell you two," said Brutus.  
"Alright everyone! Dinner time!" Called Priscilla, I noticed Cato was already sitting so I went to sit next to him and our mentors sat across from us.  
"What is this? Some kind of all around the world buffet?" Asked Cato rudely.  
"You know the poorer districts are more grateful then you two, there thankful for whatever they get," said Brutus.  
"If they even get anything, most of them go hungry. Coming here is better than staying home for them," added Lyme.  
"Whatever," Cato rolled his eyes and began eating.  
"Yeah, its not like they have any chance of winning," I said.  
Brutus cleared his throat, "Look you 2 are careers which means you form an alliance with district 1 no matter what, districts 4 and 3 might do their own thing."  
"Why's that?" I asked.  
Enorbia shrugged, "Lately they haven't been wanting to form an alliance with district 1."  
"So follow there lead," Lyme added.  
"As for the Cornucopia you have to be quick, all the other districts are scared of you. They know you've been trained, but still be careful. We have a very interesting group this year, it's not normal to get a volunteer from an outlying district," Brutus began thinking about something but continued eating.  
"She'll be the first one I'm going for, that district 12 girl," I said and smirked. Cato stared at me then I saw a look of hatred in his eyes.  
"Like you wouldn't have done the same for Jewels?" He demanded, I stared at him.  
"Oh look he can talk," said Lyme which led to chuckling from the mentors and I even saw Priscilla smile it must have been some private joke.  
"Why are you bringing up my little sister?!" We both stood up at the same time and glared at each other.  
"I'll eat desert in my room," said Cato codly.  
"Actually district 2 doesn't get dessert," said Priscilla.  
Cato punches the table then stormed to his room, I threw myself in my seat.  
"Why I have never seen anyone get so upset over not getting dessert," said Priscilla surprised.  
Brutus sighed, "What's his problem and is it worth going to talk to him?"  
I shrugged close to tears, why was I getting so upset? "He's been like that since the reaping," I said looking down.  
"But he volunteered," Lyme said confused.  
I shook my head, "I-I don't know and I don't care." I stood up and went to my bedroom.  
"These kids wont make it past day 2 will they?" Asked Enorbia.  
"We'll see," sighed Lyme.  
Brutus called to us, "Sleep well! interviews are tomorrow and then after that training begins!"  
I then began to sob myself to sleep.  
First thing in the morning me and Cato were sent to hair and makeup where I met with Starletta again.  
"Why hello darling! Kisses!" She then gave me an air kiss on each cheek, "Are you ready to look like a," she paused dramatically, "Star?"  
"Um..." I wasn't ready sure what to say, not that it mattered because I was then shoved in a beauty salon chair and the stylists began curling my hair and putting on layers on makeup. Then Enorbia entered the room, "Is she almost ready?" She asked.  
"Were you crying last night? Why are your eyes puffy?" Demanded one of the stylist whose name I didn't bother to remember.  
"No I wasn't, I don't cry." I lied smoothly trying not to remember the events from last night.  
My hairstylist began styling my hair in something that looked like a mullet with a bun on top of my head. "There. Beautiful."  
Enorbia walked towards me, "Can I talk to her alone?" She asked.  
"Of course, we'll go get Starletta." All the stylists rushes out of the room.  
"Listen kid, tonight's the night to represent yourself. Don't piss me off by making those cocky remarks okay? That crowd is full of sponsors and sponsors will keep you alive. Got it?"  
I nodded, "I'm sorry...for being...ignorant." I don't normally apologize but I need to make these mentors like at least me or me and Cato are both toast.  
surprisingly Enorbia smiled, "Come here." She then wrapped her arms around me, then Starletta entered the room.  
"Here's your dress dear, sorry it took so long I had to give your partner his tux." Starletta said smiling.  
It was a long orange sheer dress and it was really frilly at the top, "Be down in 10 minutes." Said Starletta she then walked out in her very large heels probably past the 10 inch mark.  
I then put on the dress and the orange flats that were left for me and Enorbia and I walked downstairs. We met up with Brutus, Lyme and Cato and headed down the stairs. They let us through a long corridor where districts 1, 5, 7, and 11 were already there.  
Priscilla ran over, "You two look adorable! Just look at you! My niece has that same dress! Now its in order by districts so you two will stand behind district 1, and Clove you will go directly after that boy from district 1, make sure your on the second stop as soon as that boy gets off. I believe his name is Marvel? Understood?"  
We both nodded, and Priscilla hugged us both. "Shoulders back, chins up, smiles on!" We both headed behind district 1.  
"So were allies?" Asked Cato to Marvel.  
Marvel shrugged, "Guess so. I'm Marvel."  
The a blond girl looked at us, "I'm Glimmer." She shot me a fake smile.  
We then heard the host, Caesar Flickerman, get on stage.


End file.
